Red Savior
by Oniele
Summary: His eyes that were closed to the world, for just a moment let him see something that he forgot while submerged in hopelessness. His ideal buried in the cycle of deaths without end. And after so much he finally found it, waiting in his soul. A lie. A false dream, nevertheless so beautiful. Permission to translate. By: Santenfox. s/10838163/1/A-Red-Savior Original Lenguage: Spanish
1. Chapter 00 Prologue: Decision

A Red Savior CH 00 Prologue.

Hello, a pleasure. Santenfox greets you. Just like you I am a fan of various anime series and fanfics.

This is my first fanfic, it has been inspired by my imagination and that of the stories of other writers, stories that unfortunately had been eliminated or I've lost track of. But they are remembered in this headnote.

I am grateful for any constructive criticism, and the knowledge of how the worlds of Type-Moon and DxD work.

And this is just a reminder: I do not have any right or property of any of the series Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD. These are owned by their respective authors and proprietors.

* * *

PROLOGUE

His end made him bitter. The bitterness gave way to some form of routine of hopelessness.

Really, he didn't know when he began to reject the emotions to the adventures that he did once upon a time, the motivations of peace that he used to have and still are with him. The thought that the happiness-that-would-be-one-day was corrupted by the mere fact that the end was always, in the best of cases, bittersweet. Even if there was a happy ending for the people involved, he could see a terrible fate in the horizon.

He was a cynic, no doubt. But even if he saw a distasteful end, that doesn't mean that it always happens. Nevertheless, it was difficult to be optimistic after so much. The people he's sacrificed are innumerable, guilty or not, only for an impossible ideal.

And he could continue acomplishing his duty, once, and over, and over, and the people will keep dying by his hands.

 _"But that's how I see it."_ he drew out.

In this place, the distant dawn was his only partner on that hill, while he observed the scene that was developing in front of him.

It was The War happening in all it's splendor and horror.

Thousands of beings were fighting in a battle for supremacy. Their beautiful faces (for the human standard) were soaked with sweat, grime and blood. Staining their clothes with the blood of their enemies or allies while they fell one by one in this battlefield.

Flashes of light and darkness bombarding the site. The explosions generated by the powers unleashed in the conflict made the earth shake and created craters all over the place. Weapons borne of mistery or forged in steel robbing lives, staining the edges with the crimson liquid of life.

In another part of the immense meadow dyed in vermillion, the battle between five beings of incredible power, one of them with the power equivalent to the four distorted the landscape and made the sky itself tremble all the while it was covered by darkness.

This could only be the Armageddon.

And that's why he was here.

 _"Such is the destiny of a Counter Guardian."_ he whispered with a hard tone.

It wasn't necessarily in his nature to meditate about his responsabilities, it was simply something that was aggravated by the brutal and endless cycle of death in his life, or more specifically, after his death.

He could briefly remember one moment in which everything was okay. In which the people that sorrounded him were happy. The death and pain that would come were ignored, because the happiness was still there, the town that _he_ saved was happy.

And like that, between all of of his reflexions, it happened.

His eyes that were closed to the world, for just a moment let him see something that he forgot while submerged in hopelessness. His ideal buried in the cycle of deaths without end. And after so much he finally found it, waiting in his soul. A lie. A false dream, nevertheless so beautiful.

Like that he took a choice. Disobeying the order that was given to him for his mission.

If he couldn't stop all the devastation in time, a lot more lives would be lost. Hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions. The innocent people will die wihtout knowing the cause of their death.

So he ran in the direction of the battlefield because there was only one thing that he had to do. One last thing to do to prevent the genocide from spreading even more.

Because no matter how much he wants to hide it, he was still a stupid idealist.

In one jump he landed in the center of the conflict. The beings sorrounding him observed, expectant. Only when he gave the first step he created a sword to parry the strange lance of light aiming to the chest of one of his foes, going through and killing instantly. While his other hand dug in another sword in the neck of his first enemy.

His actions caused a reaction. Wrath marred their expressions while they were heading towards him with the intent to kill.

 _ **"I am the bone of my sword".**_

(He began the chant of his journey filled with swords and battles).

Two sword in crosses formation appeared in the air blocking an axe held by a giant, while a third sword used as a projectile went through it's head.

 _ **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood".**_

(There's something growing inside of him).

 _ **"I have created over a thousand blades".**_

(A world, filled with infinite weapons).

He ran without stopping to the front. A black bow that appeared in his hands let him fire a rain of swords over them. Some of his projectiles were blocked, but the majority went through the bodies of his unfortunate enemies.

 _ **"Unknown to death",**_

(He arrived to where no common man could reach).

 ** _"Nor known to life"._**

(Supassing every limit of the body).

A spear in his hand made the light attack that was falling towards him disappear. Meanwhile the other hand held a spear of smaller size, it let him block a sword with the intention to take his head.

 _ **"Have withstood pain to create many weapons".**_

(He arrived to the infinite place called "soul").

 ** _"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"._**

(Looking for a miracle and making it reality).

With an explosion behind he lands in front of five other beings of incredible power. They directed him a look that would make others fall to their knees and temble in fear for the simple fact of interrupting their fight.

 _ **"So, as I pray"**_

(Saving everyone, an impossible ideal).

He smiled. Still running towards them.

 _ **"Unlimited Blade Works"**_

(An everdistant utopia).

A circle of fire emerged from his body. It enveloped his foes while they disappeared with him.

Like that, the man with a body made of blades joined the battlefield that would define the fate of this world.

* * *

Translator: I am not the Author of this and don't claim any property over it, I am translating this with permission since Dec 17 of 2015. I just forgot to do it xD.


	2. Chapter 01 Red Rebellion

Okay, just like I promised I uploaded the first chapter of the story.

I am thankful of any constructive criticism and support in knowledge of the mechanics of the Nasuverse and DxD worlds.

Reminding you: I don't have the right or property of Fate/Stay Night or DxD, these are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The droplets of crimson coloration fell to the ground in silence, one by one, bathing the landscape with the blood of those that fell in battle, their bodies were disintegrating slowly.

EMIYA could only look with sadness the scenary that he himself had created. One more punch to the morals of the false Hero of Justice. As a Beast of Alaya he was nothing more than a tool of the collective unconscious of humanity, and over him fell the responsability of preserving the human race in a more direct manner to threats.

He didn't know about the beings he just killed, only that the conflict they were involved in would be the cause of an event of such level that would not only affect humanity, but all the species. That is why he was summoned by Alaya as per his contract, to eliminate this possible disaster and all the involved.

Nevertheless, he couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable. By being summoned over and over he became used to the presence of his contractor over him, taking control of his body, transforming it in a machine that only brings death. But this time it wasn't like that. For some reason he couldn't feel the chains that bind him like a puppet to the human collective. No, that wasn't it, the chains were still there, they were just... loose.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, EMIYA disobeyed the original order and limited the killing are to this battlefield, being the only judge and and executor. He took advantage of every last drop of energy provided by Alaya without it noticing. Or at least until the chains were dragging his body, making it's wrath be known to him.

While his body vanished from the world he crossed looks with the only witness of this masacre, who, even though was hiding her presence didn't escape his vision. The one that gave him company while he was confronting and exterminating those beings. Gray eyes gazed into black before disappearing in a blink.

* * *

The little figure wrapped in shadows observed how this unknown being disappeared from that war zone.

She never took interest in the happenings of the world. She only wished to go back to the silence of nothingness that was granted by her previous home. Only when she felt the unknown energy that could coincide with her own did she develop a small interest, of knowing what or who it was, this being the reason of her prescence in the encounter.

When she found him on top of the hill she couldn't help but feel intrigued. At first glance he didn't look like someone special, if she didn't count the aura released by his red armor. But there was something in him that reminded her of the noble human Heroes that she met once upon a time.

She was witness of how the red warrior ran towards the battlefield. She saw him divert a treacherous attack from a spear to another of his opponents, while his other hand buried a sword borne from nothingness in the throat of another.

She saw this being, that could only be a hero, confront superior forces without fear. Taking advantage of the energy and number of enemies in his favor, no movement wasted, every action calculated.

She saw him create two black spears from nothing, different but with a similar feel, when they began to glow he buried them in the ground. The explosion propelled him in front of the governors of the devils and angels. Without stopping he kept running towards the Biblical God and the Devil Kings just before a ring of fire sorrounds them, all of them disappearing from the battlefield.

The surprise from this act halted the conflict. Silence and stillness reigned over the warriors. The only sound heard in the zone was caused by the overflowing energy from the spears, buried by the one in red. That is until the sound of a dimensional tear took their attention.

The hero in red was the first to appear. His aquiline eyes observed the army sorrounding him and the battle area. There was uncertainty at his presence, it sorrounded the combatants. At his back, a smoke screen the color of steel was dissipating. It was then that they managed to see the hidden Biblical God and the four Devil Kings.

The momentaneous relief was substituted by surprise and fear.

The feet of the five governors didn't touch the ground. Drops of blood fell from their bodies, splashing against the ground. Their faces disconnected. Their bodies were only held aloft by chains of gold while speared through by a great variety of weapons.

The warrior in red created two black spears, each the same as the buried one, overflowing with energy to the point that one could see the fissures of rupture within them. With a pulse he threw both weapons in the direction of their equals, causing a collision of powers that preluded an explosion.

A wave of red energy followed the explosion. Expanding all over the area until crashing against an invisible barrier that locked in the combatants. Panic followed chaos. In an instant more than thirty thousand warriors were dead, their bodies suspended in mid-air, perforated by spears. Fear. The only emotion that the survivors felt at seeing their allies and enemies alike falling in just a moment. The presence of the spears emitted and amplified this primitive emotion in them.

Without losing any time the one in red was heading to fight the rest of them. Acompanying him was a great quantity of weapons at his back, giving a step to a unilateral battle. She saw him demonstrate sadness for the ones he killed without hesitation. She saw him looking where she was hiding, showing that he knew of her presence, just before disappearing as if he was never there.

Her dark eyes kept looking the place of battle. Analizing the possibilities. Maybe, yes, maybe this unknown being would be able to help to retrieve her home and evict her own enemy. For just a moment, she let a small smile grace her features before her body vanished wave of energy taking the form of a snake.

* * *

Crunching.

An arm was twisted in a way that wouldn't be useful to any common human.

Crunching.

The leg was twisted, it made him fall to his knees.

Punch.

His head whipped against the blank nothingnes, a trickle of blood rolled down his forehead.

But EMIYA only smiled, without showing any sign of pain. Because the result didn't matter, his ideal wasn't wrong. That's why he refused to show any weakness before his executioner. The pain didn't matter. The wounds didn't matter. He wouldn't show any remorse.

A pause was permitted in his punishment. His executioner observed. Even thought there wasn't any face to show such act he knew that's what it was doing. EMIYA only widened his smile. Because he wouldn't show any fear towards this unknown being that was passing itself off as Alaya. No, that wasn't totally correct. This was Alaya, but not at the same time.

Every time he was summoned to the world to take over the responsability as a Counter Guardian, Alaya was one of the two goberning existances. Being Gaia, the terrestrial world consciousness, the other force that saw humanity as a threat.

Of what little information he has obtained by being in the presence of this being he knew he was summoned in a mutation between worlds. Without a doubt. This was a world where the Age of Gods and the Age of Man coexist. This being the reason the two dominant consciousness, Gaia and Alaya, didn't exist as a distinguishable consciousness, but as power distributed between gods and a form of recently born energy, just in the process of separation.

Because it didn't have enough strength to deploy it's own agents over it's control, it requested one soul at the service of it's parallels that had enough experience to prevent the possible future cataclysm. It is why the copy of a soul was taken from the Throne of Heroes and enlisted at the service of this mass of thinking energy.

For a moment the punishment ceased, allowing his wounds to be healed. EMIYA expected it to start the cycle of torture again, just like it had already done three times. Just to feel a sudden pressure in his brain, it bombarded with the intent of lowering his mental defences.

"What an anoying being"-EMIYA maintained a small smile.-"So you abandoned the physical pain because it doesn't work, eh?"

If the mass of thinking energy had the experience and the defined relation with humanity, it could have broken his mental defences without a fight. But it didn't identify itself as Gaia or Alaya. That's why EMIYA would not let it know his thoughts and how to use them against him. Not when that stupid boy made him remember why he continued until the end.

The mental battle was prolongued for hours, until the prototype of Alaya stopped it's invasion of his mind and eliminated the invisble chains that held him subordinate of it's parallels. EMIYA fell to the ground while trying to stabilize his breathing.

He didn't know what would happen from that moment on. Maybe his contractor would upgrade the chains of his servitude and he would be obligated to finish what he started. Maybe another Counter Guardian of this parallel world would be called to complete the mission while he would be forced to see his desire crushed. So many possibilities and tragic results.

His thoughts halted at noticing his contractor moving to be face to face. He could feel how he lost the conection to the mass of thinking energy. He saw it extend one of it's hands and touch his tanned face. EMIYA felt his skin burn while fragments of himself detached and evaporated like motes of light, absorbed by the prototype of Alaya.

"Tch. You won't even send back my soul to the throne or your counterpart's service".-EMIYA cursed.-"You'll transform me into energy and knowledge to create your new Guardians? So you only want obedient dogs at your service."

While his existance was drained, the white haired heroic spirit could only curse his stupidity when he made a contract with humanity. And while strength was beginning to leave him, in the deep recesses of his mind an idea started to take form. It was madness. But he was fed up with the cycle of death without end. He was a desperate man which was hit really hard with the reality of his naive ideal, once and over and over until the point of hating himself. There was nothing to lose anymore.

In an act of madness and desperation EMIYA pounced on his executioner, while his arms immobilized it's movements. He almost hesitated when he felt his chest explode with the energy released by his captive. It would have stopped the majority, but the door to salvation was just in front of him, so he wouldn't do it. Using his status as an ascended spirit to the throne in the Akashik Records he began to devour the mass of energy.

He could feel his arms break while it was trying to free itself. His reddened skin was trying to resist the pressure. How his internal organs collapsed while trying to contain the force of Alaya in his being. His blood boiled melting his veins. His eardrums blowing up and his vision becoming blurry. Blood flowing out of his ears, nose and eyes. His vision blurr. Even in this state his consciousness and will of life held on. He couldn't desist, freedom was at reach, only a little more and he would be free, just a little more and he could finally do i...

"Mom it hurts, it hurts so much. Help me mom"-the bawling of a kid rang off in his head.

"My head, oh lord my head hurts"-the voice of an adult woman clamored in her prayers.

"God, forgive me if I didn't behave," -the voice of a girl plead for mercy between cries.- "but it hurts my lord, my head hu..." -the explosion of a head interrupted such laments.

He could hear one and more voices in his head. Voices that clamored for help and voices that complained to the divinities for such punishment. The headache and the voices didn't let him think with clarity. It only took a moment to know what was happening. It scared him.

Law of equivalent exchange. In exchange for a miracle, he staked his entire existance. And now the payment was being collected.

And humanity in cunjunction was the payment. He was the killer.

He could only lament the stupidity of his actions and what his madness caused humanity.

While he was lamenting himself an idead passed through his mind. If it worked humanity would survive. Because Alaya was connected to this space-time that at the same time was connected to humanity. Then he would cut the conection.

And so with what little strength was left in his body, he forced himself to crear to create his last dream for the good of humanity. He remembered the image that he saw in one of his many summonings to eliminate the threat brought about by the fourth Grail War of Fuyuki, in which Emiya Kiritsugu failed. His circuits burned while they synchronized to bring to this world the sword with a key shape. A sword of gold that opened the door to the treasure of the most ancient human hero king.

The sword of gold appeared in his hand, without wasting any time he made it turn. He could feel how he was rejected by the lock, but even then he did not desist and sent every drop of prana available to the sword until it creaked, trying to resist all the power. Little by little a dimensional fissure in the form of a golden flash opened in front of him, but the key finally broke down into pieces, not able to resist the rejection of the security system of the Gates of Babylon. Dragging his weak body to the border of the doors, EMIYA let himself fall to the void, doors closing just behind him.

EMIYA bit his tongue to tearing to stop himself from screaming in agony, falling to the abyss. The Gates of Babylon would be his tomb since it only existed to store weapons, living beings would simply stop doing so because of how harmful it is to them. He felt the skin on his arms and legs be separated from his body. The skin of his body was teared apart slowly, only leaving his exposed muscles as these themselves were disintegrated. He was in the middle of deep darkness. There was nothing that could save him. One by one, images were overflowing, memories, good and bad were erased from his fragile mind. His existance was vanishing slowly in this time and space.

However, he was still pursuing the light at the end of his path.

And only one memory remained in this man...

The memory of a kid with an adult man, both illuminated by the moon while they shared a beatiful dream.

And while he was vanishing, Emiya smiled.

* * *

Translator: So, just to clarify, this is outdated, and will not be canon compliant with a lot of things. Now to answer some questions that weren't answered by the chapter.

-I am just translating, depending on when I finish doing that I am granted permission by the author, I might give it it a go, which is a big if because I am not sure how well I could pull it off.

-Chaldea exist in the Nasuverse, and not in every one of the parallel worlds. So don't expect it to exist here. Even if I were to take control of the story.

-Spanish is the original lenguage.


	3. Chapter 02 Red Divergence

**How's it going, Santenfox here with a new chapter. It was actually difficult to write because this is my first fanfic and there were moments in which I didn't know to write in first or third person. So I decided that I would write it however I felt fit the moment. I would really appreciate the help of a beta that provides me with the mechanical aspects of both worlds and corroborates the plot.**

 **Even though I know some of you recognized the weapons used in the last chapter, I will only talk about the two black spears that are the same Noble Phantasm, but with two different aspects of the legend:**

 **Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of impalement and Kazikli Bei: The Lord of Execution. The first one possess an aspect of strike of justice, which amplifies pain on the objective based on their immorality and depravation, all while ignoring their defence. The second spear have an aspect of creating 20 thousand spears in a 1km range (Even though this take time), it can also induce anxiety and fear to those that see them.**

 **Justice and Fear combined in a great explosion.**

 **Reminding you: I do not possess any right over the series of Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD, these are property of their respective authors and proprietors. Thus, I do not profit with this fanfic, this is only for fun of a fan.**

* * *

Inside the dimension and treasury known as the Gates of Babylon, the existance of live organisms was not permitted by the laws of the King of Heroes. This is why when this human being dared to force his way and trespassed, counter measures were deployed by the laws of the king.

His skin was removed, flayed alive, the legs and arms separated from the rest of his body, his muscles teared to the bone and the bone pulverized until there was nothing left. But the soul of the human persisted, which is why the security system of the Gates of Babylon set out to apply the law's rigor with all of it's strength.

 **-ERROR-**

 **-ERROR-**

 **-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-**

While it proceed to finish the job the treasure preservation activated at feeling a new weapon being introduced. But at not finding the object it requested the security system to alalize the last thing to enter the door of the treasure. Like this, the security system of the Gates of Babylon started the analysis of the human's soul.

 **-OBJECT ANALYSIS FINISHED-**

The Gates of Babylon existed outside of time and space of the gods to store and preserve treasures of the King of Heroes.

 **-OBJECT RECOGNIZED-**

And it almost failed its assigned function by trying to destroy this weapon.

 **-SWORD-**

Because no matter it's material of form being different from the rest. This is definitely a sword made of swords.

 **-CANCELING OBJECT DESTRUCTION-**

A sword with consciousness of steel bigger than any other in the king's treasury.

 **-ESTABLISHING MISSION-**

A sword that had a place on the Throne of Heroes, the same place the owner of this place rested.

 **-START SWORD RESTAURATION-**

A sword so rare and powerful that it was worthy of being in the king's treasury.

* * *

Inside his soul, the gears of his inner world moved while they started their job. Once more the forge's furnance began to heat.

* * *

The reinforcement batallions of the three sides closed in on the zone in which the Biblical God, Devil Kings and the Lieutenants of the fallen battled. The Biblical God and the Devil Kings had originally planned to fight with all their power in a single place, but the missing presence of the fallen leader was noticed. This naturally aroused suspicion for both sides, and it was deduced that the fallen governor planned to sweep through the place after exhausting themselves.

This is the reason the archangels and devil generals with their troops were sent to intercept the batallion of the governor Azazel, while God's angelical hordes fought against the devil hordes and tehir kigs, with the few fallen representative. Once found, it was inevitable that the three minor armies started the conflict. Their forces equal. The news of the other confrontation and progress were transmitted by magical means. Until something stopped the fight. They felt an unknown and enormous force appear in the place were God and Devil kings were fighting. The lines of communication transmitted only hysteric screaming before being interrumped. The static the only sound coming from the other battlefield.

Doubt reigned. A peace traty was realized with their gazes. The armies mobilies to support their leaders. When they arrived the only thing that they could find was a vermilion terrain full of corpses, each one of them showed piercing wounds, but none of them showed any sign of what could have caused this masacre. The demoralized armies ran to give the news to their generals. The three armies had perished by unknown forxes. The remaining forces of the three armies went back to their territories with the objective of gathering strength.

* * *

 _I remember his face. With tears flowing from his eyes. The man was happy he found a live human, f_ _rom the bottom of his heart_ _. He had an expression of pure happiness. I felt that the one saved wasn't me, but that man._

 _"He's alive!". "He's alive, he's alive!"_

 _Like that, at death's doors, I came to envy him, who was giving all of his gratitude._

 _"So happy to find him!"_

 _"I managed to save one"_

 _"I found salvation"_

* * *

In a place outside the dominion of the gods, a being of incalculable power was analizing the happenings of the world. It was the guardian that protects the Dimensional Gap, the bridge that connects other dimensions and realms outside of it. By being in this place privileged of information, it was allowed to know of the fall of the Biblical God and the Devil Kings. Their death would break the status quo between all the religious factions. Cold war. This is the result that their deaths would bring. And with the objective of maintaining their status as a religious faction the most certain is that the three biblical factions would hide this information.

Yes, this didn't affect it, there was no reason to bother itself in paying attention to this matter. It had other things to deal with. The nascent entity that it believed had some relation with humans, and which was thinking of presenting itself to, was gone. It couldn't feel it's presence anywhere in the world and the place it resided had colapsed. That was motive for worry, because an entire species would go extinct without reason. Worry gave place to surprise at observing how humanity survived as if nothing happened.

An expression immitating a smile formed in it's maw. It seems something interesting was unleashed. And it didn't want to miss anything of what is to come. For the moment it would be patient. It would let things unfold alone. It didn't want to ruin the fun.

* * *

 _"...when I was a kid, I dreamt of being a Hero of Justice"._

 _He whispered unconsciously._

 _"What do you mean with dreamt? Have you given up?"._

 _I couldn't help but be upset by these words. I had a profound admiration for Kiritsugu. I hated that he said these words of self-deprication when he was a man without equal._

 _Kiritsugu pretended to look at the moon, and answered with a bitter smile._

 _"Yes, unfortunately. Being a Hero is a limited time thing. When you grow up it's difficult being one. It would have been better if I understood this early"._

 _"I see".- I could only consider kiritsugu's words.- "Then there's nothing you can do."_

 _"That's right. I am really impotent".- Kiritsugu answered with a little tell of pain, only to see the night sky.- "Ahh, what a beautiful moon"._

 _"Hmm. If you can't do it, then let me do it for you".- it was the moment I understood.- "You are an adult, so maybe you can't do anything. But I can"._

 _"So trust in me, trust your dream to me dad"_

 _He looked into my eyes, he took my promise in silence._

 _"Ahh, then I can be in peace"_

 _While he smiled, Kiritsugu closed his eyes. He died as if he was asleep._

* * *

"Cowards! All of you are damn cowards"-

The sound of a wall being destroyed with a single hit was heard. The cause, a male of androgynus figure with twelve wings as black as those of a crow. His graceful visage marred by his wrathful countenance.

Inside the room the remains of the furniture were scattered, broken by the wrath of it's proprietor.

"The war was ours. We had victory within our grasp. And those cowards decided to retire from the conflict"

With the death of the Biblical God and the Devil kings the advantage of leadership was in favor of the fallen angels. But Azazel affirmed that continuing the war would only bring the end of all three sides, with no victor. Which is why when considering the significant losses of warriors and the power level of those still alive under his command, he took the decision of retreating from the battlefield, which was accepted by the subleaders Barakiel and Shemhaza.

"And the traitors offered a silence treaty to the angels. And if the other factions knew, the fallen can beat them and reach the top"

That is what annoyed him the most. The devil, angelical and fallen faction have hidden the fact of the death of God to the lower levels to prevent other religious factions from discovering such information. The cowards his beneath the shadow of a dead God only to maintain the status quo with the other factions.

"What was the meaning of this war? For what reason did we sacrifice so much? If at the end they were only going to pretend that the supreme leader of the christian faction is still the Biblical God, A DEAD GOD!"

Maintaining his wrath and resentment in his body, Kokabiel took a decision. He would wait. He would demonstrate the world that the fallen angels was the strongest race and with him as their leader they would reach greatness. He only had to wait. He would wait for an adequate moment.

After all, what pride can there be of winning a war in which one of your enemies has an internal conflict for the power to govern, and the other are holed up in their territory like a coward after the death of their leader. Yes, he would wait for the waters to calm. And when nobody least expect it, he would start the new war.

* * *

 _It was that dream again. I had seen it in my memory an infinite number of times._

 _I stayed there, on the hill, sorrounded by swords. The light of dawn illuminating my form. The time of my death has come, caused by the wounds that even I, stupid as I was, would not be able to resist._

 _Yes, it was the moment in which he fulfilled his bargain with Alaya. One contract that left me tricked and broken, the contract I made for the salvation of a hundred people. Now is the moment I would condemn myself to an infinite cycle of death and destruction._

 _As the darkness threatned to invade my sight, I couldn't stop appreciating the beauty of the dawning sun. The sphere's radiance, elevating slowly in place, it surprised me. It wasn't just the light that put a smile on my face, it was the hope that illuminated my darkned face. My vision was being consumed by darkness, but even then he smiled at me._

 _My death was there, dying under the presence of dawn, the rays of a new hope, the future I gained for humanity. I was content, I was prepared for what came after. My strength left me little by little. I almost tripped, but I surprised myself, I would not fall here._

 _I stood there, with a serene smile on my face while I grew closer to the morning sun. I opened the palm of my hand, raising it against the nascent lights. It was the light, my light, my hope for a future of humanity._

 _It was beautiful while I closed my eyes, my hand tall against the sky with the rays passing through my fingers. When I closed my eyes, all I could think was one thing._

 _"Dad, am I a Hero?"_

* * *

 **-RESTORATION OF SWORD AT 06%-**

 **-FABRICATION INFORMATION ANALIZED-**

 **-LINEAR HISTORICAL LINES DETECTED-**

 **-PROCEEDING TO UNIFY STARTING FROM DIVERGENCE POINT-**

* * *

The smell of blood and death sorrounds us. This place was once a prosperous town. Now it was only ruins. Once upon a time many of the scattered bodies in our sorroundings were friends, allies, brothers; now they were only worm food.

When is it that being of the same species stopped being important? How much blood of our brothers would be spilt before this war stops?

It has been a thousand years of war. A war in which we were born and had inherited. A war that started with our fathers because of conflicting ideas. Of youngsters that wished to see a change in governors and their form of exercising power; of old and ancient men that wanted to keep power on the few and the blood of those that governed for a long time. Like that, a conflict of ideas became a conflict of blood.

While I thought about this my walk stopped, I hit a small figure with my feet. It was a simple doll. And that made me even sadder. In exchange for our greed we were robbing the innocence to children.

I heard steps from my back. It wasn't necessary to look. They were my allies, but most importantly, my friends, those that like me wanted a better future for our species.

And while I turned around to regroup with them, the sunset light illuminated our backs and my person, as if indicating to keep with our path, our dream.

Together we would bring about a new world. I, Sirzechs Gremory promise.

* * *

 **Who?... Who am I?**

 _My head contorted and burned in pain. I am incapable of holding, as multiple visions and memories close in on my mind at the same time._

 _"Shirou".-my face is taken by the hands of my old Servant Saber, my hands holding the azoth dagger piercing her heart. Her being corrupted by Angra Mainyu's power._

THE MADNESS. THE PAIN. THE AGONY.

 _"I don't care about losing... but I refuse to lose against myself"- A young idealist clashing swords against his possible future._

CASTRATION. EXECUTION. SADISM.

 _"Listen clearly... you will become my friend"- A readheaded kid listened to the daring declaration of the one who would take him in a journey through the stars._

-O. EGOISM. JELOUSY.

 _"The bodies are scattered here and there. Once, they were friends, close friends and very dear to me. But I took my decision, and they theirs._

 _If they were going to get in my way and prevent me from saving everyone... then, obstacles have to be smashed without mercy, with as much personal detachment as possible, because I am a sword"_

RAPE. -ON. SLOTH.

 _While his body was in agony, he couldn't help but look into his savior's eyes. His eyes captivated the boy. Eyes as hard as metal. The boy noticed, those eyes didn't lie. It was the eyes of someone that could create miracles._

 _The compassive eyes of a Hero._

 _His big hand covered the boy's head and squeezed._

 _The boy's head exploded, spraying blood and brain matter. His damaged and broken body tensed for a moment, then it relaxed, since it couldn't recieve any signal that kept him alive. The boy died instantly and without pain._

* * *

Sleeping is really comfortable. Even more when it's after working all night investigating. With the established cold war between the three factions now he had time to analize the secrets hidden by the Sacred Gears created by the Biblical God.

"Ha, old man, I have to recognixe it. You are a genius. It's been centuries since your fall and the gear's potential only grows. You really gave an interesting gift to humanity"

I slipped my hand in a pocket. I brought out a gem of middle size.

"Just wait a little more. If I am in the right path, soon you and I will work together. Don't you find it funny Fafnir?"

The gem answered with a soft glow of light. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Who am I? Are they all me? Do I really exist?**_

 _"If I can only believe in one thing", I said lifting Bakuya. "I will believe in an Utopia."_

 _"Impossible!" Gigamesh lifted his supernatural sword._

 _"A world where everyone in my sight can be saved." he swung Bakuya at the elbow without armor, slicing the arm that held Ea._

-. INDIFFERENCE. DEPRIVATION.

 _Just as two devices of the same frequency resonate, Perseus felt the steel inside of him resonate with something within the boy._

 _It wasn't a god he knew, but there was something that made him give a step back and raise his guard. His eyes narrowed as his blood boiled with desire for battle._

 _"Who are you?" Perseus asked with a serious face, his sword pointing at him._

 _"I am... a Hero." The boy answered._

DEBAUCHERY. LIES. APATHY. ADULTERY.

 _"My name is Shirou Emiya, and by the right of this sword I will be the future king of Great Britain."_

 _"If you would like to see a better future for this country, support me with all your strength."_

 _Suddenly, many of the knights unsheated their swords and closed in on me._

 _"Don't be ridiculous, who would go with a shifty foreigner like you!"_

 _AH! I REMEMBER._

* * *

"Don't lose concentration! If something fails it can be catastrophic for our kingdom"

"Big words from the one who made this massive spell using the power of the demons in the capital. This is very boring. You really took time from my sleep."

"Well, at least I thought of something to solve the time fluctuation between the human world and ours. Unlike you, sloth."

"Hey, guys. Concentrate."

* * *

 _ **I remember. I was once a fool, pursuing an impossible dream. I am...**_

 **"I am the bone of my sword"**

* * *

My vision blurred for a moment by the sudden shift in light. I found myself in an infinity of white. For some reason, I knew that the surface I stepping on, and sorrounded my body was nothing more than information. The infomation moved so fast that I couldn't do anything other than see it go through my body and keep going.

By instinct I turned my head to the sound -there was no such thing as infinite- of steps at my back. I discovered my host. One person. One person I knew. The once hard face smiled for me. The always alert, battlefield forged body relaxed before my presence.

He went towards me. His sight never leaving his. The words that were said couldn't be heard in this infinity, but even so I knew their meaning. I couldn't stop my form from shaking in happiness.

He stopped a few steps in front of me. I extend my arm and he does the same. Our hands are in contact. Gray eyes look at mine. His white hair like mine. And his skin tanned by the excessive use of his magic.

Emiya smiled at Emiya... and then I woke up.

* * *

 **-RESTORATION OF SWORD FINISHED-**

 **-SEAL OF BABYLON INSERTED-**

 **-ENCRYPTION RECOGNIZED BY THE SYSTEM-**

 **-WELCOME TO GATE OF BABYLON-**

* * *

I blinked, trying to adjust to the light. My lungs burned while trying to adapt to the air ciculating inside them. My muscles felt heavy as I try to sit. But I can feel myself slowly getting used to this strange place.

The sky is gold with orange borders, it doesn't interest me at the moment. Neither does the vast amount of gold, silver and weapons on which I am seated, and that also extend as far as my eyes could see. No, I have more important things to deal with.

I found the conexion to my soul. I follow it until losing myself in the end of my consciousness and this guide me to the place I shouldn't be at. The restrictions that protect this place would not activate at my presence. And when I am in front of him I couldn't help it, I cried of happiness. My soul in the throne of heroes was connected to my existance on this earth. What I searched for was finally at my fingers. I could finally be free of my contract with Alaya.

A smile escaped me. What was a small smile became a real smile with all the hope I could feel. Tears overflowing from my eyes.

I would finally be free. I would finally be fr...

 _"Hahaha, stop, mom stop that tickles."_

 _"I've waited to say this... marry me."_

 _"Dear lord, we give you our thanks for the blessings that you grant, even when we don't deserve..."_

 _"A baby? You mean we're parents?"_

While the voices resonated in my head, the information held from me finally reached my brain. It was when I finished analizing the information that I couldn't stop a sigh from escaping me, clearly disapointed.

"Me and my damn E Rank luck."

* * *

Translator: So, as I said in the last chapter, I am only going to translate it and then see if I get permission to continue, but I don't think I can do it justice. So it's a toss up if I feel confident on managing it.


	4. Chapter 03 The Plan

**Hello again, here Santenfox present. This chapter took more time than planned because of life situations. I also recieved a pleasant "what?", which made me check the last chapter and discover that part of the original text doesn't appear, I'll have to fix that later. For the moment I leave a new chapter.**

 **And I remind everyone that this is just the work of a fan.**

* * *

A silouete of low height moved through the woods. It hid between shadows given by the night, until the moon's light illuminated it. It was a kid. No older than 8 years old, he ran with what little strength his legs gave him.

"Have to run, have to run"-. He had to distance himself from the village. Otherwise his parent's sacrifice would be in vain.

They came back like always. Every month it was the same. They asked a certain quantity of what was extracted from the mine with the objective of being given "protection" from other groups like theirs. But this time they couldn't satisfy the quantity required. A plague fell upon the village, there were a lot of sick and some died by lack of medical assistance. The people of the village asked for more time. But they didn't care about the village. Even then, they were given more time... in exchange for an equivalent payment.

Without consideration for the families they took the children as payment. Some parents and younths tried to rebel, only to be killed in front of their families. With their weapons aimed and the death of their aquintances, the trafficants inflicted fear in the other inhabitants. But that didn't do it.

The people rebelled, while the kid ran to the woods. Shots were heard, while the kids could only run in tears. He stopped for a moment, separating from the group, to observe the place that saw him be born and grow. He didn't know if he would ever see his family again. But he wouldn't disappoint them, he would get out of this situation alive.

While in mid-turn to resume his run, the corner of his eyes percieved something for an instant. As if stars fell from the sky, silver light rained over the village.

* * *

It was a place far retired from civilization, snow constantly fell over that place. The low temperature would bring death to any human without the necessary protection.

* * *

Inside the ruins of a building outside the city, the figure of a male was tenuously illuminated by lamps on the walls as he was descending some stairs to the basement. He didn't look older than 17 years old, his complexion thin, his blond hair wild, garbed in a gray suit. But the smile on his face and the look of pleasure in his eyes made for a disturbing sight.

He stopped in front of a door that indicated the end of his path. Opening the door he greeted his guest.

"Were you waiting for me dear? I couldn't wait to see you again too".- Directing his words to the figure hidden by darkness. -"I had to wait so much time to make sure nobody was looking for you. But now we have all the time in the world."

Turning the switch illuminated the room. At the end of the room there was a girl chained from hands and feet. She couldn't be older than ten years. Her hair, as black as her eyes with a beautiful face. Her mouth was gagged and her school uniform ripped.

"I'm sorry I can't listen to your amorous words dear. But I can't let the neighbors get jelous, don't I?"

"Now dear, why don't we continue with your education?"

His smile widened even more, the door closed at his back.

* * *

And like that, a form stayed still, as if the snow or the low temperature didn't affect his barely overed body, a red mantle the only protection he had in place. And then a pair of steel colored eyes opened.

* * *

He hid bellow the protection of a tree. Evading the light of the lanterns held by his pursuers. It seems the men that attacked the village sent a small group to capture the children that ran. A lot of his friends found themselves in the traficants truck. He really wanted to help them, but if he was captured he could ask for help to the other villages. No, he would have to hide until it was safe to go out.

Just when he was going to retreat, a sound at his back alerted him of another presence, but it was too late. A hand took him by the next really hard, forcing him to turn his gaze to the agressor. Yellow teeth with signs of rot greeted him.

"I found the last one.".- The man alerted his partners to stop the search. His eyes filled with amusement looked into the eyes of the infant.- "Smart kid. You gave us a lot of trouble to find you, you know?"

"Hey, stop wasting time and bring the kid over. Don't try to hit him, you know that wounded they don't sell well".- spoke the driver. While leaning on the seat he directed his gaze at him.- "I wonder if the others already finished with the village. That will teach them to not fight back."

"Those idiots should already know who owns the place".- answered the first guy, dragging the child, who was resisting with punches and kicks to the air, until one of those kicks hit him. Enraged by the action, he punched the kid's face. The kid was terrorized, he dragged himself by his back in an attempt escaping the captor's ire, only to crash against a tree.

"Hey, I said don't punch."

"I don't care if it doesn't sell well, but this kid has to learn the lesson of going against his eld...".- his voice shut down while stopping a meter from the kid.

"Why did you go quiet? Hey, anwer. Have you seen something?"

Seeing no answer from his partner, he came down from the truck and began walking to the place the other found himself. While growing closer, he saw the look of surprise on the kid at looking at his partner's face. It was too suspicious.

Just scant few steps from his partner, he retrieved his gun. He didn't have to get closer. His partner was dead. The head was impaled by a thread of steel, that originated from the trees and went through the ground, stopping the corpse from falling. The metal was so thin that he wouldn't be able to detect it without the shine of blood droplets illuminated by the moon.

"Bastard, show your damn face. Otherwise I'll look for you and make you regret it."

He pointed at the trees from were the thread originated. But there was no movement, he began to lower his weapon until it was level with the kid's eyes.

"You came for the kids, didn't you? I'm going to count to three, if you don't appear I'm going to blow his head. Then I'll start with the others."

"Brave words for a coward."

He couldn't even react to the voice coming from his back. The only thing he could do was see as a sword went through his chest; only to be retracted violently, leaving him on the ground. He turned his body with the objective of shooting his agressor, only to see his hand separated from his body, flying with the gun.

He looked into his executioner. Gray eyes looked into his own. Then he buried the sword in his head and everything turned dark.

"It's a shame you had to see this, but, are you alright?"

The kid could only nod while looking at his savior getting closer. Even though his sword was stained with blood from his victim, and his red and black shape was intimidating, the voice was genuinely concerned.

"It's good to know. Now, let's start moving. I'll take you and your friends with your family."

And while looking at his savior extend his hand to help him stand, he couldn't help buy envy the smile of genuine happiness gracing his features.

* * *

His body crashed against the ground. He was dead before noticing. His killer, hidden behind another door, sealed the end of his life by separating his head from the rest of his body.

He didn't lose any time starting to check the corpse's pockets to find his objective, a little key for a lock. Once found he walked to the chained girl. She was pale from fear, at witnessing the scene and horror at what he could do.

He stopped in front of her and took her hand gently, she trembled at the contact.

"Don't fear. I'm here to help.".- He tried to calm her while unlocking hands and feet. Seeing herself free of restrictions, the girl started to cry, the feeling of freedom overwhelming her. The male in front of her only rubbed her head to calm her.

Once the crying stopped and breathing normalized, her savior made four daggers appear from nothing before throwing them, these digging into the ground. Taking her gently in his arms, he began to walk to the stairs with her.

"What's your name?".- She asked.

"Emiya".- was the answer she got.- "And, what's yours?"

"Airi... wait, Emiya? Like the superhero Emiya Shirou? I imagined you taller."

"Sorry for not being taller"-His sarcasm made contrast with the low voice tone.- "Anyways, I am just an Ally of Justice, not a superhero."

"But your name is famous. Every time the bad guys are stopped you are mentioned. And your name is heard a lot in the news. But you don't look so old."

"As interesting as discussing my age would be, let's make distance from the area".- he answered while opening the exit door. And when he was 20 meters from the building, it blew up, throwing rubble and dust everywhere.

Alerted by the explosion, patrols began to swarm the are of incident. The officers getting off their vehicles while taking their guns in case of being necessary. In contrast with the deploying orders and agitation, Emiya walked calmly towards them until he was just in front of one of the uniformed men.

"You're late.".- the commanding tone of the comment made the officer straighten. The hero just exhaled at his behaviour.

"Please take this girl with her parents, they must be very worried".- while passing off Airi to the officer, who recieved her without hesitation.

"It's time I go, take care".- caressing her head for a moment.- "And don't follow people you don't know."

Emiya looked to the end of the patrol vehicles, over the closest building where golden light and dark feathers vanished; not noticing any other movement, he retired from the scene while passing through the police, who only stopped to look at him before continuing securing the zone.

* * *

He could see the people enjoying their moments of happiness with their family or friends, he could feel the sea breeze over his skin, even though it was two fishers who were really experiencing this sensation. He could feel the adrenaline running through his body because of the feeling of a girl in Asia trying to escape her captors in an attempted kidnapping, she was in troubles... well, that problem was already solved. In Europe, a young physist felt panic while trying to contain a nuclear reaction generated by inexperience that could affect more than a million people... the problem was contained. Inside him, the feeling of opression clashed against rebellion, while a small population in Africa was dragged out of their homes and subjugated by a convoy owned by the human trafficking mafia... the criminals were subdued. He could feel the anguish of a youth while he looked through his eyes, the inside of a bank in las Americas, the clients and employes were hostages in a robbery, the robers were threatening with killing the hostages one by one in case the police didn't give in to their demands... the group was subdued, no casualties. These and more events were happening at the same time, but he could contain them from his place of observation.

And it was from here that the young Emiya got up from his throne, made from snow of the top of the Everest; the inaccessable cuspid by normal means, but to him it was an ideal place to observe the world and be hidden from the majority of the supernatural forces. This is the place that was below the dimensional bridge, it connected with the dimensional plane in which the power of Alaya resided, and the dimensional plane known as Dimensional Breach.

Ever since he took the mantle as responsible of protecting humanity's survival, his mind was updated with information from the world. A world in which the first pantheon of primordial gods took the King of Heroes threat seriously, which prevented his death by Ea and the consequent activation of the consciousness of Gaia and Alaya, which started the decline of the age of gods and the diminished human potential like how it happened in other worlds. In this world divine spirits didn't lose their powers and became elementals once humanity stopped worshipping them, they isolated themselves in different dimensional planes that coexist over or below the Dimensional Breach, which at the same time is the bridge that connects the different alternative universes.

It seem that the being that he eliminated to prevent a war on a world level were a divine spirit, perfect sacred spirits, degraded sacred spirits, devil incarnations and four devil incarnations with the responsibility of becoming authentic Demons. Even while solving problems around the world he contacted diverse supernatural agents, like the valkyries he manipulated because of their honor code, while pretending not being part of the supernatural world.

"Seriously, what a complicated world I fell into. If only I was given the power of backing up my obligations, and not a damn daily headache. Ah well, whatever."

And this is the reason why he was below the dimensional plane of Alaya. Ever since Alaya's policy is not directly interfering in Gaia's business, unless it represents a threat to humanity, or in case the chosen of the Counter Force failed in his objective; which is why his powers and age were sealed in the dimensional plane, leaving him in his power level of Counter Guardian, and he could only access it in case he recognized a big scale threat to humanity. Even with the power limitations imposed by Akasha there were benefits, one of them being the ability of deploying his own Counter Guardians, which were copies of himself sustained by the human collective with the servant equivalent strength. They could be deployed over the world without the need of waiting for the threats aggravate. The second was the connection with the human collective unconscious, with which he could deploy the Counter Guardians anywhere humanity existed and required to be preserved; ironically, this also allowed him to exploit the restrictions on him, since he only had to move on the limits under his jurisdiction, places where the laws of science didn't apply and where Gaia doesn't impose the restrictions explicitly over humanity's power. He obtained other benefits of course, but the most important of them forced Archer to modify the shroud's attributes, like a battle suit that protects him from outside energies with an accesory diary that lets him supress the prana released by his body, to coexist with other beings.

"Looks like it's time to go back to work. It's not like I can complain, I started this plan in my favor after all."

And while he was vanishing he looked at the sky, no, a place even deeper and mysterious, the Dimensional Breach. And for just a moment, his eyes find the draconic ones that observed him since his return to the human world since the GOB, and for just a moment, he was sure that the owner of hose eyes returned a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure of this?"

"We assure you the data doesn't lie Lord Michael."

It was the idealized by humanity. The place where the souls ot the good people resided after death. Heaven. The place where the power of God and his angelical army resides. The place where the celestial forces where deployed to protect the children of Man from the malicious interference that would want them out of the good path that the holy lord wanted for them.

Or at least that's how it was when God lived.

"Detail the sucess, then we can know how to take this situation."

With the death of the biblical God and the responsibilities and divine mantle that were given to the archangel Michael, who in turn formed a counsil with the rest of his archangels. The firm decisions were taken with the end of preserving the biblical belief.

"Upon returning from my mission I felt attracted by a saintly aura in a human city, but I didn't remember any other angel assigned to a mission close to my area. This set me on edge, because it was possible that a fallen had the gal of being at that place."

The angels only called them fallen since they were unworthy of being called angels, for them that was something only servants of God had.

"So I closed in on the location, and there really was fallen at that place, in the middle of human law enforcement, but for some strange reason, his aura was eclipsed by the saint's own, it was even bigger and the one I percieved the whole time."

* * *

"When I reached the place where I felt the the saintly aura, I noticed that one of heaven's angels was on top of a building... but, lord Azazel, the grand saint aura I felt was not from that angel."

"Oh? Really. Don't stop, proceed."

His words were delivered with amusement. The owner of was a male of a graceful face, thin complexion but noticable toned muscle, his black hair had golden strands that gave attention to his dark eyes, shining in amusement. He was Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels and a being such power that he was registered in the bible. Those that were at his side were registered too though. Barakiel, Kokabiel, Shemzahai, each one a subleaders were meeting in the Grigory Institute, the fallen's centre of power that found itself on the underworld, the place where their enemies the devils lived too.

"Azazel, stop interrupting every minute and let him end his report. And you, continue".- Shemhazai, being the most serious of the fallen decided to put an end to Azazel's interruption.

"Tsk. As boring as always."

"Thank you lord Shemhazai. As I already mention, the saintly aura didn't come from the angel, but from a building where a kidnapping had been thwarted, so I focused in detecting who was giving off such aura. I found him, it was him who stopped the kidnapping and saved the hostage."

* * *

He took a moment to give the correct information to his superiors.

"It was a kid no more than 10 years."

And like he expected, this took his bosses attention.

"He was who emitted such aura. And he detected the angel and me, if the direction of his gaze was any indication."

"His characteristics coincide with those of the hero that we heard from the human news for over a year, lord Indra."

The person he was talking to had a hawai shirt and sunglasses, very informal for someone of his station. Indra, a god of a supreme class. He found himself sorrounded by his personal guards, each one of them with their own legend.

"It didn't take him more than 12 second to defeat those criminals at Bangkok. I really felt my blood boiling from excitement at seeing so much discipline in someone so young."

"Did you discover something interesting?"

"Not much mylord. But what I found was substancial. It seems the young hero and the young businessman that recently rised to notoriety are on and the same."

"That kid has a brain for tactics."

"As you say lord Sun Wukong." Talking about the first generation of monkey yokai known as wukong throughout time, also known as the sage that equals the heavens.

"But leaving that aside, at the beginning the sacred aura released by his body was attributed some type of sacred gear."

"And what type of sacred gear is the young hero carrying?"

"That is the most interesting thing mylord, you see..."

* * *

"We couldn't detect the presence of any sacred gear in that kid's body, lord Odin."

The young woman held herself firm while giving her report in the nordic god's chamber. Acomplishing her job as a valkyrie at their service.

The god she was talking to had a face weathered by age. On his face he had a eyepatch for his left eye, which he gave to Mimisbrunnr for knowledge, and made a set with his large and gray beard and hair. His presence is that of a great sage, as is worthy of the nordic gods governor. But for some reason it felt as if he was pervese.

"And where does this aura come from?"

"We don't know lord Odin. We could only take residue of his aura before he took the scientist to a safe zone, and he came back to correct the nuclear reaction problem. He retired from the scene before we obtained any more data."

?

"What did you discover from the samples? If his aura is as strong as you say, then he must be the bastard of one of the higher class fallen, or saints from one of the angels.

"We made the comparisons of his aura with those emitted by the church's saints and the fallen, no positive result, but we did find something, even though the aura is sacred, it is not the same as those already mentioned."

"Then what does it look like."

"To that of the few that had engraved their names in human history, mylord."

* * *

"A hero's precence? That's how you percieve him?"

Meeting in the underworld, in the chamber of old devils and their governors, the new devil kings, Lucifer, Belzeebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. From all of them the one that expressed his doubt was a young man, a redheaded youth with an appearance suggesting someone in their twenties, known as the Crimson Satan, he is the leader of the Four Great Satans that govern the underworld, carrying the tittle of "Lucifer".

"You are correct lord Sirzechs, so we compared the sample with the register of human heroes... unfortunately, the results were negative."

"Negative? Are you telling me that he has been under observation for close to a year and you have no results!"

One of the old devils made his annoyance known by this lack of information.

"Old man, you're making too much noise. You're not letting me rest in peace."

"This is not a place for sleep! Damn it, the young doesn't behave to the stature of their post!"

"Silence old man, your feelings are not advancing this meeting no matter how much you express them."

The male stopped the old devil's tirade was a king with the tittle of Belzeebub.

"And you. You mentioned something about being a businessman, under what company does he work? We could use our infiltrators in the human world to obtain more concrete information."

"About that, lord Belzeebub. He doesn't work for any company, he has the company under his control. It two years ago that this company was formed. And it has rapidly become for their advances in medicine, and technological development in the market."

"What is known by our spies?"

"That is the problem lord Ajuka, every time one of our spies try to enter, be it their hub or branches, as a human worker they had been rejected by not having the necessary qualifications."

"And why haven't you used powers. They are simple humans, hypnotism could have them and for the Devil kings, they could have just used a teleportation spell to enter."

"Old man, stop interrupting."

Seeing no other interruption, he signalled to the mesenger once more.

"Continue."

"That is another incovenience. Every time we try to enter the building by force, be it inside or outside has been stopped by a strange barrier, invisible even to our sight, it nullify any use of magic and absorbs it to fuel itself."

"Hahaha. That sounds like you Ajuka-chan."

"So, we have a hero of first generation that is also a businessman. Really interesting, I really want to make him a test subject."

"We won't do anything for the moment Ajuka. We will observe and find anything useful to make him comply under our ranks."

* * *

 _The blood slowly flowed out of my body as my life ended. I found myself on the ground, dragging my body to flee from that place and contain the bleeding from my stomach. My struggles were stopped by a kick on my back, breaking my spine and cutting any feeling from my legs. I held in the scream in my throat, not wanting to give satisfaction to my agressor but he that didn't stop him, he took me from the head and slammed me against the ground repeatedly. My face was deformed by the continuous punishment, but not once did I beg. I could feel my head being lifted once more, face held towards my executioner, his smile wide as someone that recieved the best gift, his gray eyes shining with happiness._

 _Then I said that he wouldn't listen, that even with my death he wouldn't be free._

 _His face scrunched up while he giving a look of hatred. A scimitar of dark coloration apeared in his left hand, the yin-yang symbol on the pommel, he retracted his arm to take enough impulse. And while the sword with the objective of taking my life descended on my throat, I smiled._

The sound of the tea awoke him from his dream. The woman of aproximately fourty years in front of him smiled, placing a boiling cup of tea on his desk.

Since he was a spirit that ascended the Throne of Heroes he couldn't dream, so the only thing he saw while closing his eyes were the acummulated memories in Akasha, the origin and End of everything.

"I'm sorry I had to disturb you mister Shirou, but I have come to alert you about the reporters that came for the conference you programmed."

"Thank you Meri. What do you have in respect to the new alloy in development?"

"Mister Emiya, reports from the lab are already on your desk."

"Alright, I'll see them after the meeting. Let's go Meri."

It was aproximately three years ago that he reincoporated in the human world. Because the majority of his energy was sealed, his body was forced to a younger point with the end of adapting to the energy that would come back in time.

Making use of his connection with humanity, he created the documentation that reported him as a young genius that at seven years ol already finished university and thrawled through the business world. At the begnning nobody payed attention to his ideas because of his apparent age, but some time later "voluntary" investors supported his projects and, in little time, he started a company that ascended into a global scale.

The sucess of his company was because of the introduction of new technology and medical advances that were presented to the world. So he had to give recognition to Gilgamesh; The king of heroes could be the most despicable being he has ever met, but when the king affirmed that his treasures weren't only the riches, but also all the origin of human knowledge, he really meant all the knowledge. The only exceptions were if the knowledges or weapons were of foreigner origin or if humanity evolved into a new species.

Including all of this, he obtained information of the development in other worlds. But it would look strange if he "discovered" all of those advances, so personal meetings with each and every one of the scientists or doctors that were at his command were held, where he could subtly give ideas and concepts to support their investigations.

"Mister Emiya, the chied of the medical branch is asking for a meeting, what date would be agreeable?"

"Programm it for tomorrow noon, after the meeting with our inverstors. I'll travel ealy and I'd prefer that you move all appointments for that time."

From the corner of his eye he could see his assistant giving him a sad look. She really treated him with the respect deserving of someone of his stature, different from others that thought they could manipulate someone of his age, only to notice that they were on the lowest part of the food chain.

However, she never critizes his passtimes, after all she is one of the people that he saved when a robber killed her husband, leaving her with the responsability of taking care of their only son; it was by randomness of life that she presented herself to one of the interviews when he started the company. He knew from the sadness of her gaze that she was sad for someone so young taking such responsibilities in the world, even then covering the minutia of his travels and directing his orders to the branches of investigation in his absence.

"Are you sure of this mister Shirou, you don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to. We could even spin it as another company's move against you."

"Enough, I already too a decision."

Because he never considered to protect his face or hide his abilities like in his first life, and the counted occassions that he or his copies stayed at the crime scene, his clothing and physical characteristics were associated with the same person; which is why all over the world he was known by the nickname "Hero of the Forge".

It was really his fault that all this sensationalist show was unleashed. It was a simple mission in the arabic frontiers, an assault group had taken over a village and he sent one of his Counter Guardians to deal with it. The situation was under control and without victims. But when the Counter Guardian was retreating he was swarmed by the village's people.

 _"Thank you for your help kid. But don't throw your life away for something so stupid."_

 _"I know that my dream is too childish, and that you really can't save everyone. There will be moments in which I'll have to pick between one life or the other, and that there are lives that don't deserve being saved. But knowing the fact that I can't save everyone doesn't mean that I'll stop trying... because the ideal of wanting to save everyone is not wrong."_

 _The people sorrounding him was surprised by the words of someone so young._

 _"Kid -no- young hero, what is your name?"_

 _For a moment, the Counter Guardian hesitated to answer. But, should he really doubt? Wasn't mistrust the cause of his fall in his past life?_

 _"Emiya... my name is Shirou Emiya."_

And it ended up biting him in the ass. The information of his name extended fast all over the world and it wasn't a lot of time before the name and physical characteristics of the young hero were associated with the young businessman and transformed into paparazzi chum.

And while he was entering the conference, he could see how he was the object of the attention of the reporters.

"We are grateful for your presence in this conference. We begin the questions season, once own president and founder finishes his speech."

His assisstant Meri was as practical as always. She retired from the podium while placing some stairs fro him, no matter how shameful it was, so that he could have the right level to make visual contact with the audience.

"Thank you for coming. I am the founder, president and CEO of UBW Advance..."

He maintained his shiteating grin before the chaos he was going to cause the world.

"My name is Shirou Emiya and I am known over the world as the Hero of the Forge."

* * *

Translator: Here it is, a little late but I've done it. xD

-The Counter Guardian's leash was loose enough that he could.

-The Gate of Babylon does what Gilgamesh says it does. Shinji survived? He let him.

-I think I am not being clear enough, when I say finish I mean all the chapters already done by the author, who has gone into hiatus... I think. It's been almost three years since he wrote the last chapter. Which is 9.


End file.
